


Cake

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Cake

I don’t own KR. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

 

Emu stared at Hiiro from afar. He was here to talk to his dad on his day off and were eating lunch out at one of the picnic tables. Emu smirked as Hiiro cut into a small cake, the sun glinting off the knife.

Emu was on his break, playing a video game out on one of the benches, when he noticed Hiiro and the director. Emu did a double take because for once Hiiro wasn’t in a suit or doctor coat. He had a light blue shirt with an orange pattern, covered in a light yellow jacket. Emu was even more surprised to notice him in jeans. Though he always thought Hiiro looked nice, Emu loved how this outfit looked on Hiiro.

Emu looked down when he heard the death noise of his character. Parrad sat down next to him and grabbed the game system, “You’re distracted by Brave.”

“No I’m not,” Emu grabbed the system back and went back to playing.

When he did glance up again Parrad quickly noticed, “Yes you are. You can’t keep your eyes off of him.”

“No, I was just noticing how weird he looks when he’s not dressed for work.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him you think he looks weird.”

Emu looked to his right and glared at the bugster who smirked. Emu just rolled his eyes knowing Parrad wouldn’t actually talk to Hiiro. He looked back and smiled watching him laugh at a joke his father told.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you staring at him, you know.”

“We are part of each other, I figured you would know all my feelings anyway,” Emu admitted, “But I also know all your feelings and have noticed how you look at Poppy.”

“She’s so fun to play games with,” Parrad nodded.

“You have gotten a lot better at the dancing games lately.”

“Sometimes she plays puzzle games, or action games, but I know she loves dancing the best.”

“Why don’t you tell her you like her?”

“Why don’t you tell Hiiro?” Parrad questioned back before speaking, “Love is a complicated puzzle. If the pieces don’t fit perfectly it won’t work.”

“Perfect puzzle is your thing, I’m sure you’ll find the answer.”

“Then you need to channel your inner Mighty and fight your way to Brave’s heart.”

Emu chuckled and handed his game to the bugster, “I need to get back to work.”

After work, Emu arrived at his apartment and greeted Parrad, “I picked this up for you. Thought it might help,” he tossed a game down.

Parrad analyzed it and smiled, “A puzzle dancing game?”

“Show Poppy how well dancing and puzzles go together,” Emu grinned.

“Well I knew you’d be too nervous to actually talk to Hiiro, so I sent him a gift from you.”

Emu raised an eyebrow, “You what?”

“Sent him a gift.”

“What?!” Emu reached out to grab Parrad but Parrad quickly teleported behind the couch where Emu couldn’t reach him. Emu stumbled and fell onto the couch. Parrad leaned over the edge to continue talking.

“He loves sweets, and I found a place that could make a cake shaped like Kamen Rider Brave,” Parrad admitted, “So _you_ sent him a cake.”

“And what did I say with this cake?”

“Nothing, it just says it’s from you. I figured it would give you the push you needed to figure out what you want to actually tell him.”

“Sometimes I hate you, Parrad.”

“You know you don’t,” Parrad smirked still leaning over the couch. “I’m off to see Poppy. Good luck!”

A little while after Parrad left, Emu heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Hiiro standing there.

“Hi,” he paused, “It was nice of you to get me this cake, but I wondered if you’d want some?” Emu noticed the almost nervous tone coming through Hiiro’s voice.

“Uh, sure, yeah. Come in,” Emu held the door open and let Hiiro enter. After pulling a few plates out he spoke, “I didn’t think you normally liked to share your cakes.”

“This one is on the bigger side, plus you did buy it,” Hiiro shrugged. 

Hiiro opened the box and Emu looked at the cake. It was a really good looking cake, Parrad picked well.

Emu handed Hiiro a knife to let him cut the pieces. He watched as Hiiro quickly but delicately sliced through the cake. 

“So how was your day off?” Emu wondered.

“I ran errands most of the day and had lunch with my father. How was work?”

“We were pretty slow today, but I guess that is a good thing.”

Hiiro handed a slice to Emu and placed the other in front of himself. Emu watched him gently slice through the cake and place a piece into his mouth. Emu shook his thoughts away as he less than gently took a bite of his own piece.

“So… I really appreciate it, but is there a reason you bought me a cake? It’s not my birthday or anything.”

Emu sighed, “I saw it and thought of you because you are Kamen Rider Brave and like cake. I just thought it was cute, though not as cute as you.” Emu stumbled on his words and blushed.

“You know, I think an Ex-Aid cake might be cuter,” Hiiro responded as he took another bite.

Emu just raised an eyebrow and took a bite of cake, unsure exactly what Hiiro meant.

“Though the real Ex-Aid might be sweeter than a cake.”

“Huh?” Emu slightly tilted his head in confusion.

“I was calling you cute and sweet, get with the program.”

“Oh,” Emu was still a bit confused, “really?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No.”

“Ok then,” Hiiro took another bite of cake, “Have you never been flirted with? You seem a little lost.”

Emu shook his head, “A few times I guess, but I just didn’t expect you to be flirting with me.”

“You sent me a cake and called me cute, I assumed you’d like me flirting with you.”

“Oh I do, I just didn’t expect it. Of all the people you could be flirting with I figured I’d be last on the list.”

“Hmm,” Hiiro took another slice of cake, “You’ve been first on the list for a while but I didn’t think you’d like me.”

“You are the best doctor in the hospital, save lots of lives, and are very good looking. What’s not to like?”

“My cold demeanor, our different views in treating patients, I totally screwed up my last relationship and haven’t dated since. I’m surprised anyone would like me.”

“You are being too hard on yourself.”

Hiiro didn’t respond, he just took a bite of cake.

Emu finished his piece and went to wash his plate. When he returned to the table Hiiro spoke, “Thank you. For the cake.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Emu smiled.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Eat a cake together?”

Hiiro smirked, “While that would be enjoyable, I was trying to ask you out.”

“Oh. Yeah that would be nice,” Emu grinned.

“You haven’t done this much before have you?”

Emu shook his head, “Between focusing on becoming a doctor and playing video games, I didn’t date very often. I’m sorry if I’m bad at this.”

“You are fine,” Hiiro smiled, “It’s kind of charming how clueless you can be.”

“I’m not completely clueless,” Emu argued.

Hiiro pulled his jacket on, “Just a little bit.”

“I love that outfit,” Emu admitted as Hiiro straightened his sleeves.

“I was trying something new. My father suggested I dress less formally when I’m not working so Poppy dragged me shopping.”

“Well it definitely works on you.”

Hiiro slightly blushed, “Thanks. Well, I should get going.”

Emu followed Hiiro to the door, “I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Have a good night,” Hiiro turned to walk away.

Emu who was standing in the doorframe spoke up, “Hey Hiiro?”

Hiiro turned around and felt Emu pulling him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first but quickly gave in and kissed the other man back. He ran his hand through Emu’s hair before slowly pulling away.

“I’m sorry,” Emu whispered, “if that was too rushed.”

Hiiro pulled Emu in and initiated the next kiss. When he pulled a way he responded, “We _really_ should do this again sometime.”

“Are you still asking me on a date or are you talking about the kissing?” Emu wondered.

“Both,” Hiiro informed before turning away again. “Night, Emu.”

Emu watched Hiiro walk off into the distance before shutting the door of his apartment. He really owed Parrad for the cake.

 

The next morning Emu arrived to the CR and heard Parrad and Poppy laughing. He walked over and saw them dancing together.

“Have you two been playing games all night?” Emu greeted.

“Yes! Parrad brought this really fun game and we’ve been playing nonstop!” Poppy responded.

Parrad smiled at Emu before turning to Poppy, “We can play again later, you probably have work soon.”

Poppy nodded and changed into her nurse’s outfit, “I’ll go get the paperwork for incoming patients!”

Once she was out of the room Parrad and Emu turned to each other.

“Thanks for the game,” Parrad smiled.

“Looks like you two had fun. Did you tell her how you feel?”

“Yeah. She likes me too. Though we discussed it and aren’t really sure how bugsters date. Do we go on dates like normal humans? Do bugsters even have legal rights? Can bugsters get married?”

Emu chuckled, “You two are talking about marriage already?”

“Not really, just talking about the possibilities.”

“I think for now as long as you two like each other, see how things go. Keep having dancing dates and if you want to do something different, try it. As long as you are happy it doesn’t matter if you are human or bugster. Buying a cake might help though.”

Parrad smiled, “Did you ever hear from Hiiro?”

“He showed up at the apartment. I was so nervous. I told him he was cuter than the cake,” Emu laughed. “Then I had trouble telling if he was flirting or not.”

“Sounds like you had fun though,” Parrad assessed.

“Definitely.”

Parrad heard Hiiro starting to walk up the stairs, “I guess I’ll head home for now. Have fun working.”

“Oh stop at the game store sometime,” Emu handed Parrad some money, “There’s another puzzle dancing game with different songs that I’m sure you’d both like.”

Parrad grinned, “Thank you, Emu! You’ll play sometime with me too, right?”

Hiiro watched Emu and his bugster talking, “Yeah,” he held his hand out to clasp Parrads. “As long as you still want to be gaming partners, I’ll always find some time to play with you.”

“That’s what I exist for,” Parrad admitted. “I’ll see you later!” he waved.

 

Emu turned and noticed Hiiro looking at him.

“Morning,” Emu greeted.

“Morning.” Poppy appeared and Hiiro turned to look at the paperwork she handed him.

“Unless a surgery comes up, I should go on lunch around noon. If you’d like to join me,” Hiiro offered.

“Sure,” Emu smiled. Poppy looked between the both of them a bit confused but handed Emu his paperwork.

She then noticed a box on the table and opened it, “Why is there a cake that looks like Ex-Aid?”

Emu’s face lit up as he rushed to the table, “It is really cute! Not as cute as the Brave cake though.”

“Brave cake?” Poppy questioned.

Emu just started laughing as Hiiro just shrugged. He then smiled at Emu before heading off to start his work. Poppy continued to look confused so Emu informed, “You and Parrad aren’t the only ones to start dating.” Her confusion quickly turned into an understanding smile as Emu started down the stairs to start his day.


End file.
